Promise
by Juicy Juice Team
Summary: TRAD “Me promete.” “Prometer o que?” “...Que você nunca vai me deixar” Jacob/Leah
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA:** The Purple Dragon 1012

**TRADUZIDA por:** Mirella Silveira e Ninha

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, nem todos os personagens.

Promessa

Ouvi vários gritos de "Boa sorte!" e "Seja corajoso Jake!" enquanto andava de volta à cidade. O bando inteiro estava reunido para ter uma suposta reunião para discutir "tudo". Eu não sei o que Sam considera "tudo", mas mesmo assim eu fui. A real questão era por que eu estava sendo arrastado pra ser o despertador ou a escolta de Leah Clearwater. Ela sabia da reunião, quando Seth apareceu. Ele estava atrasado, mas estava lá.

Quando Sam perguntou onde Leah estava ele resmungou algo do tipo "muito perigosa de manhã". Eu presumi que fosse a Leah, e eu acho que Sam também já que estava com um olhar estranho no rosto. Então ele me disse "Vá buscá-la!", o que me coloca nesta situação.

* * *

Sue abriu a porta para mim quando cheguei.

- Leah está lá em cima, querido. – ela sorriu dirigindo-me até as escadas. O cheiro de Leah me pegou quando eu cheguei em cima. Ela cheirava a flores gardênias para ser exato. Eu segui o cheiro até seu quarto.

Empurrei a porta aberta devagar e coloquei minha cabeça dentro. As paredes eram de um amarelo claro e pálido e havia animais numa montanha não muito grande a partir da porta do banheiro. Leah estava na cama dormindo. Eu andei em volta da cama para ver seu rosto e o que vi me surpreendeu. Ela estava sorrindo! Ninguém realmente pensaria que aquilo fosse possível. Nenhum de nós a vimos sorrir antes, bem, exceto Sam, mas eu realmente não quero saber disso. O bando a acha amarga, teimosa... Mas agora ninguém pensaria nela como um anjo. O QUE? Eu pensei isso? Não, não mesmo.

- Jake? – murmurou Leah e seu sorriso cresceu. Os caninos em sua boca estavam claramente visíveis.

- Sim? – eu respondi. Meu pai uma vez me disse que você pode conversar com alguém que está dormindo. Então eu podia tentar. Ela deu risinhos em resposta. Estava pensando no que ela podia estar sonhando. Ela disse meu nome, então talvez eu esteja no sonho.

- Pára, faz cócegas! – Leah riu de novo. O que droga estava acontecendo no sonho dela?! Depois de uns risinhos ela parou abruptamente.

- Leah, o que houve? – perguntei num sussurro.

- Não! De novo não... Não vai embora! Jake volta aqui! – lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- Leah, não estou indo a lugar nenhum, estou aqui! – disse limpando algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Por que todo mundo me abandona? – era demais para mim. Puxei seus braços e a abracei. Senti os braços dela envolvendo meu tronco e sua cabeça afundou na minha camiseta.

- Leah?

- Me promete.

- Prometer o que?

- ...Que você nunca vai me deixar.

- Eu prometo Leah. – Eu tentei olhar para seu rosto, mas ele ainda estava enterrado em meu peito. Sua respiração estava lenta e eu sabia que ela estava dormindo. Eu a trouxe para mim, esquecendo da reunião com o bando. Agora éramos os dois desaparecidos.

* * *

_N/T¹: Espero que gostem da fic, essa é minha primeira tradução, então, qualquer erro, sorry. xD_

_N/T²: Também é minha primeira tradução, foi muito divertido e muito prazeroso. Espero que curtam assim como nós curtimos essa fic e, algum erro, please, don't kill us ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORA:** The Purple Dragon 1012

**TRADUZIDA por:** Mirella Silveira e Ninha

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, nem todos os personagens.

* * *

Eu escutei a porta do meu quarto abrir devagar. Sem abrir os olhos eu sabia que era meu irmão e também sabia o que ele queria. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não sairia da cama até que fosse de tarde. E lá estava Seth às sete horas tentando me acordar.

- Leah, por favor, nós temos que ir a reunião. – Ele me implorou, mas eu apenas me aconcheguei dentro da minha coberta em resposta. Ele perguntou se eu iria levantar, o inseto persistente. Levantei a cabeça e o encarei com meus olhos sonolentos.

- Cai fora! – eu rosnei para ele.

Ele me mostrou seus olhos tristes. Aqueles olhos desapontados. Eles poderiam te levar a fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, mas agora, felizmente eu estava imune aos seus poderes especiais de manipulação.

- Seth, eu disse para você que não iria, então vai embora. – Eu enterrei minha cabeça num dos meus travesseiros e esperei o som da porta se fechando. Quando ela se fechou, eu me arrumei na cama até ficar bastante confortável para dormir outra vez.

* * *

Escutei o som vindo da televisão. Eu tinha assistido a esse filme tantas vezes que não precisei olhar para a TV para saber o que estava passando. Alguma coisa quente envolveu minha mão. Geralmente era a mão de Sam. Eu sempre tive esse mesmo sonho em que ele e eu assistíamos a esse filme juntos e eu acordava antes que ele me desse o beijo. Mas era diferente, havia mais calor radiando da pessoa ao meu lado. Eu abri meus olhos e o olhei. Não era Sam, era Jake. Ele apertou minha mão um pouco e sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Então meu sorriso de tornou um olhar confuso porque ele deixou minha mão e se inclinou.

- Jake? – Eu não entendi porque, mas meu sorriso ficou maior. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a me beijar. E eu estava animada. Jake esfregou seu nariz contra o meu num fofo beijo esquimó.

- Sim? – Sua voz tocou meus ouvidos. Ela era maravilhosa, e eu me senti tão bem. Ele me fez rir como uma garotinha. Então ele arranhou a ponta dos seus dedos em cada lado da minha barriga, exatamente onde eu tinha cócegas.

- Pára, faz cócegas! – Eu disse a ele em meio as risadas, mas seu sorriso só cresceu. Então ele parou abruptamente. Eu fitei o sofá vazio ao meu lado. Onde ele foi? Eu levantei e em seguida o sofá e a televisão desapareceram. Uma via de acesso de cerca de dez metros da porta até o local onde eu tinha levantado apareceu. Sam surgiu ao meu lado também. Ele beijou minha testa e sorriu antes de andar o percurso e atravessar a porta. A seguir, foi meu pai, ele se postou em frente a mim e disse "Vou sentir sua falta. Cuide da sua mãe e do seu irmão, querida." Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e andou até a porta. Comecei a chorar o vendo andar para mais longe de mim.

- O que houve Leah? – Eu me virei e lá estava ele. Jake. Ele envolveu meu rosto com suas mãos e beijou meus lábios gentilmente. Sem aviso, o calor de suas mãos desapareceu como na primeira vez.

- Não! De novo não... não vai embora! Jake volta aqui! – Eu caí de joelhos no chão e as lágrimas começaram a cair de novo. – Por que todo mundo me abandona? – Eu perguntei. Primeiro Sam, depois meu pai, agora Jake. Senti um par de braços fortes me abraçarem, e eu o abracei também quando ouvi meu nome.

- Leah? – Era Jake. Ele voltou. Ele me amava.

- Me promete. – Eu disse.

- Prometer o que?

- ...Que você nunca vai me deixar.

- Eu prometo Leah. – A voz de Jake soava tão sincera e meus braços não queriam deixar de abraçá-lo.

Acordei sentindo uma respiração no meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e como no sonho o rosto de Jake não estava tão longe do meu. Para ter certeza que de que não estava dormindo mais, eu mordi minha língua o mais forte que pude e, infelizmente, senti a dor.

- AHHHHHH! – Eu gritei fazendo Jake sair da minha cama, me levando com ele e parte dos cobertores também.

- O que foi? O que foi? – Ele olhou ferozmente ao redor para ver o que havia de errado.

- CÁI FORA! – Eu gritei em seu rosto. Ele se afastou de mim como se eu fosse louca, mas antes ele deu um lindo sorriso. Ele se virou para dizer uma última coisa:

- Talvez nós devêssemos fazer isso de novo, às vezes... Que tal amanhã?

Eu lancei meu travesseiro em sua cabeça, mas para sua sorte ele saiu do quarto como se fosse o rei do mundo. Com um sorriso em meu rosto, eu o vi da minha janela, adentrar na floresta.

* * *

**N/T Ninha:** _Então, mais um cap traduzido com muito amor e carinho Espero que gostem, e entrem na campanha FTFDUC: Façam Tradutoras Felizes Deixando Um Comentário xD  
nossa... tradutoras! _

_haushuas_

_beijinhos ; _

**N/T Mirella: **_Eu amoo esse capítulo, me acabo de rir com e Leah! Espero que tenham gostado, capítulo 3 muito em breve. Beijões, e comentem! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTORA:** The Purple Dragon 1012

**TRADUZIDA por:** Mirella Silveira e Ninha

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

A Música tocava através do som da minha garagem, os acontecimentos de ontem ainda estavam em minha cabeça. Eu estava tão confuso. Eu tive impressão por ela... Não tive? Pareceu que sim, mas nenhum dos outros explicaram realmente o que se sente primeiro. E se eu tive impressão pela Leah, ela deve ter a impressão de volta. Todas essas perguntas me perturbavam e o heavy metal não estava ajudando em nada. Puxei a tomada do aparelho e caminhei de volta para minha casa.

- Hey filho, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada... Eu acho que vou à casa do Sam. Volto logo. – A porta bateu atrás de mim, antes eu escutei o "Tchau" que meu pai me deu. Falar com Sam podia ser a melhor opção que eu tinha no momento.

* * *

Segui o caminho para a casa de Emily e o que vi me surpreendeu. Sam estava sentado na varanda sozinho com uma expressão entediada no rosto.

- Oi... - eu oscilei os passos olhando para ele.

-... Oi.

- Porque está aqui?

- Emily disse que seria bom eu tomar um ar fresco... e Leah está lá dentro também.

O que?! O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Eu tentei manter meu bom humor expresso em meu rosto, mas não sabia se estava indo bem.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei.

- Falar com Emily. Acho que são amigas de novo. - Ele sorriu pra mim. Sam sempre quis que elas voltassem a ser amigas.

- Isso é ótimo. - Sorri de volta. Como começo essa conversa? Vou parecer um idiota se apenas perguntar. E Leah estava ali dentro, talvez ela possa me ver. Droga!

-... Jake! - A voz de Sam surgiu na minha cabeça. Voltei a olhá-lo. - O que faz aqui?

- Eu... Queria falar com você. - Minha voz manteve-se silenciosa a cada palavra.

- Sobre o que?

- Impressão.

- Você teve...?

-... Talvez, eu não sei. - Sam se levantou, espreitou pela janela da porta e voltou a se sentar.

- Como diabos você não sabe? - ele gritou em um sussurro.

- Eu não sei...

- Quando?

- Ontem.

- Você quer dizer ontem... No dia em que você foi supostamente trazer Leah para a reunião? - sorri acanhado para ele em vez de dizer alguma coisa. Sam suspirou e perguntou quem. De repente fiquei mudo, não podia dizer quem. Tive a impressão com Leah Clearwater... Pelo menos acho que sim. Posso muito bem dizer isso na minha cabeça, mas quando abro minha boca, nada sai.

- Como diabos vou fazer?! Falarei com você depois Em. – A Janela bateu quando a porta abriu e Leah caminhou para fora. Meus olhos a seguiram enquanto ela andava até a varanda. Eu dei a ela um olhar significativo e vagarosamente olhei para Sam. Ele estava me fitando com sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele entendeu.

-... Não acredito. - Foi tudo o que ele disse e então ele fez algo que não esperaria que fizesse. Ele riu. Estava rindo pra mim e não só pra mim, mas da idéia de Leah e eu como casal. O bastardo! Senti a raiva através das minhas veias.

De pé, o meu punho se fechou automaticamente e, em seguida, colidiu em seu rosto. Eu resmunguei um pedido de desculpas a Emily que se apressou para socorrer Sam, e caminharam pelo mesmo caminho que Leah fez apenas alguns minutos atrás. Acho que Sam ia entender talvez até mesmo ajudar, mas eu acho que não.

* * *

_**Nota das Tradutoras:**_

_Mirella: Eu já disse que amo o Jake? Não?_

_Eu amo esse puppy. - Obrigada pelos reviews de vocês, gente. Continuem comentando! Beijinhos, e até o 4º capítulo._

_Ninha: Yeah, mais um cap traduzido, revisado e postado ;D to adorando esse "trabalho" de traduzir '-'  
boa leitura ;D _


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Black é um idiota. Eu o odeio! Encarei o teto. Preciso de alguma coisa para descontar minha raiva. Talvez Jake aparecesse magicamente e eu gritaria com ele e ele apenas... sorriria, aquele sorriso lindo... respirei profundamente para encher meus pulmões com oxigênio fresco e então tirei o travesseiro de trás da minha cabeça. Coloquei-o no meu rosto e deixei o ar sair com um espantoso grito. Isso, saia do meu sistema.

- Nossa… - Seth estava inclinado sobre a fresta da porta todo feliz.

- Você tem gastando muito tempo com o bando, Seth,- lhe dei um sorriso debochado.

- E você não tem gastado tempo bastante com eles. - Joguei um olhar fulminante nele, o que ele ganharia com isso?

- Do que está falando?

- Leah... Se você gastar um pouco mais de tempo com o bando, eles iam perceber que você não é uma garota qualquer como eles pensam.

- E se eu for uma garota qualquer como eles pensam que sou?"

- Você não é!

- Como sabe?

- Porque sou seu irmão mais novo! Eu conheço você! Sei que você é melhor do que qualquer um! - Olhei nos olhos dele. Eles praticamente gritavam "_Leah, você é minha irmã mais velha, eu te amo! Porque você está fazendo isso com você mesma? -_ Eu não sei. Honestamente não sei por que estou fazendo isso comigo. Se pudesse eu esqueceria tudo, mesmo que isso significasse chorar ou me fazer sentir como lixo. Mas o mundo não funciona desta forma. Eu sabia que lágrimas quentes e salgadas caiam dos meus olhos e Seth envolveu seus braços em volta dos meus ombros. Irmãos caçulas idiotas, você nunca pode mentir pra eles. Não soube por quanto tempo permanecemos daquele jeito quando nossa mãe chegou.

- O que há de errado, querida? - Eu apenas sacudi minha cabeça e gaguejei um 'nada' em resposta. - Não acredito em você.

- Eu estou bem agora… prometo. Você pode culpar o Seth por isso.

- Não há de que. - Seth zombou e ambos voltamos a fazer caras engraçadas um para o outro. Nossa mãe sorriu e disse, "Vocês não têm preço."

- Na verdade, eu tenho um preço. - Seth sorriu largamente intenso.

- Dei sua mesada dois dias atrás. - Oh! Merda! As palhaçadas idiotas do meu irmão frustraram a mamãe mais uma vez. Segurei uma risada enquanto Seth voltou atarracado ao quarto dele. Ele sabia ser imprudente quando queria.

- Então o que aconteceu ontem? - Espero que ela não esteja falando o que acho que ela esteja pensando.

- Ontem? - perguntei fingindo está confusa.

- Com o Jake. - Jake? Jake, quem? Nunca ouvi falar dele.

- Jake? - perguntei ainda fingindo está confusa.

- Jacob.

- Ah, esse Jake! Nada, de verdade. - Dei o pior sorriso falso que eu podia dar. Olhando para sua expressão, soube que ela não acreditou em mim. - Não quero falar nisso, mãe. - Disse honestamente.

- Vou esperar até que esteja pronta, mas enquanto espero, pode levar uma coisinha para sua prima?

A cesta cheia com duas especiais lascas de muffins feita pela mamãe vagamente no meu braço enquanto batia na porta de Emily e Sam. Olhei inexpressivamente para a floresta ao lado da casa até ouvir os passos pararem. Virei minha cabeça e Emily oscilou atrás da porta com a expressão surpresa em seu rosto. Apenas hesitei e olhei para ela por um momento. Olhei tudo, de seus lindos olhos a horrível cicatriz.

- Emily me desculpe. - Apenas soltei minhas desculpas. Mais rápido que a luz, Emily pulou de trás da porta e me atingiu com o maior abraço de urso que nunca. Infelizmente, por causa do enorme abraço derrubei os muffins caseiros feito pela mamãe, mas nenhuma de nós se importou. Nossa amizade voltou novamente e tudo por causa das três palavras que disse. Ela me soltou e me arrastou para a cozinha onde Sam estava sentado. Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma limonada enquanto dizia:

- Sam vá limpar os muffins caídos lá fora e fique por lá, eu e Leah temos conversas para pôr em dia. - Ela sorriu pra mim de novo e nós começamos a falar sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dois anos. Não tinha me dado conta do quanto sentia falta dela até agora. A próxima hora nós falamos e rimos sobre tudo. Meu rosto doeu muito depois de todos os sorrisos que havia dado.

- Você sabe como é o lance de dama de honra... - Emily agitou sua limonada com o canudo.

- Não se preocupe. Serei a melhor dama de honra que já existiu, prometo. - Pisquei e sorri tranqüila.

- Não é isso. - Hun? O que há de errado? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Todos esses pensamentos nadaram através da minha cabeça. Como se ela estivesse lendo minha mente, continuou - não é você... é o melhor homem.

- Por quê? Quem é?

- Jake. - Emily disse. Ela tentou rir pra mim. Ela sabia que eu odiava Jake, bem costumava odiá-lo. Droga! Estou fazendo isso de novo! Preciso de um travesseiro para gritar nele.

- Ugh... tudo bem, realmente não o odeio muito, acho. - Hesitei nas palavras que ditei, mas acho que disse certo.

- Desde quando? - ela se inclinou avançando antecipadamente. Ela poderia ser uma daquelas fofoqueiras de vez em quando.

- Ontem, eutiveumsonhoeacordeipertodeleeentãolanceiumtravesseironacabeçadele. Você sabe a coisa toda.

- Você o ama, não ama? - O que? Emily, como você pode dizer uma coisa como essa, eu não o amo! Não o odeio, mas eu juro que não o gosto e nem amo ele!

- Tive a impressão com ele e isso é tudo. - Tentei manter minha calma.

- Leah, acho que você–

- O que diabos vou fazer! - oscilei e dei um ótimo sorriso de despedia antes de dizer - Falo com você depois Em.

- Negar não é um rio no Egito sabe? - foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de abrir a porta e sair. Vi Jake que estava sentado na varanda com o Sam, mas ignorei-o. As palavras de Emily rondaram na minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava adentro da floresta. Quando cheguei numa boa distância tirei minhas roupas e me transformei. Precisava pensar. Fui embora, tudo que sentia era o vento percorrendo através dos meus pelos.

________________________________________________

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pelo atrazo, pessoal!

**N/A 2:** Mil desculpas pelo atrazo, pessoal! [2] Mas está aí, prontinho e revisado! O próximo, nem demora ;D


End file.
